


What's Left Unsaid

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Making it right, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Protective Castiel, Supernatural writers do your job, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Needed fluff and love and baths after this episode





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just need more hugs and love. This episode did so much for me but I needed more.

            Dean had found himself holding on tight to Cas’ hand, as he and his brother had pulled Cas up from the lumpy couch of the barn. Cas gave him the smallest of looks, lingering, powerful.

            Dean’s chest clenched painfully and his eyes began to burn. But the shock of Cas’ eyes opening, bright and clear and blue, the black sludge. Whatever it was. His very vessel seeping from his mouth had his eyes going dry. He wasn’t sure why. Survival mode? He was sure.

            No.

            Shock.

            Cas had said those words that Dean had so carefully fought against saying. Blow it off, his mind would say, all those moments. All those long stares. Just ‘bro-moments’ and his brain tried to do the exact same thing with Cas heartfelt, tearful words. Well, he’d been flirting with that waitress hours before. He couldn’t love a human, a hunter, no less.

            And then his heart intervened.

            No you dumb fuck, YOU made him ‘interested’ you made him think he had a chance with this woman that he obviously had no interest in. NO you dumb fucking idiot! The angel looked right at you when he said ‘I love you’ only to so quickly add ‘I love all of you’ because he was dying. And even in his dying moments he didn’t want to out you. Didn’t want you uncomfortable.

            Selfless to the end.

            Cas, beautiful, sweet, selfless Cas.

            At this point Dean was letting his heart bleed into his mind, over running the male bull-shit that kept him from loving this man that he so obviously loved. This angel. That loved him so much it was too much like an earthshaking vibration.

            So it wasn’t to any body’s surprise that he was unconsciously. Fuck that. Consciously, pushing away his mother, his brother, slipping an arm around the angel for unneeded support given that Cas said he ‘thought he was okay’.

            No matter what Cas said he was anything but. He’d admitted something that no angel had ever admitted. He loved them. All of them. And Dean truly hoped he hadn’t read too much into that teary glance.

            Much like the night that the deal with Billie went south Dean piled in the back of the Impala, Cas in tow, ushering him to his side without asking, “I got you,” Dean said in the most hushed tone he’d used in aged, and his heart leapt once more when Cas simply leaned into his space, slumping against him with a watery huff.

            “We’re going home,” Dean murmured close to Cas’ ear, snaking the same arm around him and gathering him close. He ignored the somewhat shocked look that Sam shot over his shoulder.

            “Dean,” Cas’ broken, croaking voice arrived after so much silence.

            Dean was overwhelmed, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew, but shock was moving him forward. And no matter what would happened, the fact that Cas was alive, warm and alive beside him canceled out any ‘no homo’ feelings that were completely devouring him now were aptly smothered.

            Without even second guessing himself he pressed lips to Cas’ blood marred temple, lingering there, holding him closer, “We’re going home,” he repeated, “And you’re resting. For days. No Lucifer baby-mama hunting, you got that? If I have to angel ward tie you to a bed you’re fucking resting.”

            Dean expected resistance, even had a speech ready, what he didn’t expect was for Cas to nestle closer, nose against his throat and say, ‘okay’.

            The lump in Dean’s throat returned, he buried his own nose in the sweaty, soft locks of Cas’ hair. He held him tighter. Knowing that he was no longer hurt probably prompted him to do so. His chest hitched again but he swallowed it down.

 

            The family arrived at the bunker. They were all exhausted. Thankful but exhausted. Mary hugged Cas long and sure, kissing his cheek and disappeared quickly into her own assigned room. Sam also, dead on his feet, gave Cas a long hug, running a hand affectionately over his mussed hair, did the same.

            “Come on,” Dean said, barely that above a whisper, “Rest time, remember? First we’re cleaning you up.”

            “Y-You don’t have to,” Cas started.

            “Cas,” Dean cut him off, before he knew it he had Cas’ face cradled in both hands, the hum of the bunker all around them and silence, “I’m taking care of you. You’re exhausted, and you’re not going to bed in this mess. Your clothes are wrecked. You’re wrecked…”

            “The effects of the spear are gone Dean I’m…”

            “Not that Cas,” Dean shook his head, “Cas,” his thumbs were caressing below his eyes and then he was kissing his forehead, “Not wounds, Cas, what almost happened. I-I almost lost you…for good…closest we’ve ever come. You knew it…I knew it…if it hadn’t been for Crowely I would have lost you.” he moved his lips to his cheek, pressing firmly there, holding with purpose, “I’ve never felt…so helpless…and seeing you…so helpless…”

            “Dean,” Cas trembled, “What are you…I mean, what are you trying to say?”

            Dean made some semblance of a growl, some roughly covered sob and kissed the angel. He kept it chaste, so unsure, but stayed there, testing the waters. When Cas hiccupped, cried, he wasn’t sure, he breached his mouth and Cas slumped only ever so slightly. For the longest time they kissed.

            Simply kissed.

            Dean held him as close as humanely possible.

            And then they broke apart just long enough to take a breath, Dean wouldn’t break contact though, he kissed his cheek once more, his jaw, that soft place below his ear and then his throat before pulling him tightly against his chest.

            “I almost lost you and I’m so stupid I didn’t say everything you said,” Dean shuddered against the warm, soft flesh of Cas’ throat.

            “I’m here,” Cas muttered, uneven and just as broken sounding as it had been at the barn, “I would never be so close to leaving…without telling you…how much you mean to me. I love you Dean…I love you so much…I love you…”  
            Dean was kissing him again, and almost unknowingly had Cas against the wall, “I love you too. So much. So fucking much. You’re my family, more than that. I love you.”

            “Dean, shhh,” Cas shushed against Dean’s open mouth, “You need to breathe. We’re alright. We’re okay.”

            Dean hadn’t even realized he was breathing so erratically, his hands were cupping the angel’s face, fingers tangled in his hair as if he might poof into the air without warrant, “I love you Cas.”

            Amongst Cas’ blood smattered face he smiled, “I love you too Dean Winchester….more than you will ever understand.”

            Dean sniffed loudly, not even realizing how wet his face was. Despite his embarrassment he couldn’t look away from Cas’ face, tracing his lips with one thumb, “How about getting cleaned up huh?”

            “Sure,” Cas nodded, that tiny smile still on his lips, “Both of us, huh?”

            Dean was nodding as well, “Come on,” he took Cas’ hand, pulling him towards the bunker locker room that was full of bathtubs.

            Dean set Cas to one of the many benches like he was porcelain. Even though he knew he was anything but that, the last few hours had him thinking otherwise and his eyes burning again. He turned the knobs on one of the large tubs.

            “Stay here,” he bent at the waist and kissed Cas’ lips, “Gonna get us some clothes. Don’t move.”

            He gathered up sleep pants and shirts for the both of them, thankful that his mom and brother were indeed asleep. He knew they knew something was up but for now he couldn’t care. When he returned to the locker room Cas was seated as told. He set the clothes down on the large vanity.

            “Let’s get you out of these clothes huh?” Dean said so soft he was wondering if he’d spoken at all. He’d seen Cas naked, crazy Cas didn’t count he tried to tell himself, but here the angel was already shrugging out of his wrecked clothes.

            “Are you embarrassed?” Cas asked, that adorable signature tilt of his head appearing.

            “No Cas,” Dean gave a rough laugh, and then he was really laughing when Cas was struggling with his tie, “Let me,” he worked out the knot and slid away the silk and without prompting pushed the trench-coat off his shoulders, already working on the dress shirt, “You wear to many layers Cas.” Dean was shocked that he was, without panic, undressing a man, and then wrestling him into the hot water. Or even more so undressing and joining said man/angel.

            “I re-built you Dean, nakedness should not embarrass you,” Cas smirked.

            “I’m not embarrassed,” Dean countered, even though the heat in his cheeks said otherwise.

            “Dean,” Cas started.

            “No,” Dean cut him off, hooking both hands underneath his knees and pulling him close, “I’m not embarrassed.”

            “Good,” Cas sighed, resting his forehead against Dean’s shoulder.

            “I said I’d clean you up and I’m doing it.” Dean countered, he kissed the exposed nape of Cas’ neck, just long enough that Cas groaned, “Then we’re sleeping, we’ll deal with the rest of this tomorrow.”

            Cas nodded, sighed again with a groan.

            Dean ran the sponge over Cas’ back and the blood ran into the water, happily disappearing. “Look here,” he urged Cas to sit up, “Dude, I need to get all this washed away.” he joked even though it was laced with fear, “I’ve never been so scared.” he washed away the blood that was around Cas’ cheeks, just below his lips, covering his abdomen.

            “I’m sorry.” Cas frowned, he draped his arms around Dean’s shoulders.

            “Don’t apologize,” Dean scolded, pulling Cas into his lap, fully aware that their nakes bodies were pressed against one another but that seemed irrelevant, “Sweetheart…that wasn’t your fault. You and I? We’re gonna do this thing…I’m tired of hiding. I wanna fucking kick myself for not…talking to you sooner…I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Cas whispered.

            “Let’s go to bed,” Dean sighed, he was happy enough to get rid of the blood. That black stuff that was ‘losing Cas’. The oozing that was everything that mattered.

            Dean jolted, trying to find his breath and then his eyes were locked with Cas.

            “Okay Dean,” Cas answered.

            “Yeah, come on,” Dean nodded, kissing his cheeks. He was the first to get out of the tub. He grabbed the towels he’d gathered, urged Cas up from the tub and wrapped him up tight, never ceasing the touch of his lips to his flesh.

            “If you don’t mind,” Dean began, “I want you to haunt my room…as in never leaving it.” he said all the while carrying a naked Castiel into his room, setting him to his bed, “I mean you don’t need…”

            “I’ve wanted this for too long…” Cas stuttered, looking down at the hunter as he slipping sweatpants up his legs.

            “You can put whatever you want in here,” Dean said, tapping Cas’ elbow to life his arms as he then slipped the shirt over Cas’ top half, “Put in a book shelf, whatever,” he dipped down and kissed him.

            “You’d really have me in your space?”

            “Are you kidding me?” Dean scoffed, he pulled back the sheet and comforter of the bed, and wrangled Cas into the bed, “It’ll make me look smarter.”

            Cas gave a small laugh, falling against Dean’s chest, “You’re not afraid of what other people think?”

            Dean wrapped his arms closer around Cas’ torso, pulling the covers farther up around the two of them, “No, I’m not worried at all. You know why?”

            Cas shifted beneath the covers, pressing his cheek more firmly against Dean’s chest, “Why?”

            “Because you are the best of us. Always have been.” Dean said, tightening his arms around Cas, “Always have been…whether you believe it or not. And if I have anything to say about it you’re not going anywhere.”

            Cas heavily draped his leg over Dean’s, “I’m scared…”

            “Well you shouldn’t be,” Dean cleared his throat, “No one fucks with who I love, so sweetheart, whoever fucks with you they have me to deal with.”

            “I want forever with you,” Cas said, his voice failing with sleep inking slowly but surely.

            “We have forever,” Dean murmured, kissing Cas’ temple, holding him close, one hand threading through wet, dark locks, “We’re Winchesters, no one fucks with us.”

           

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE if you love Cas leave a review!


End file.
